Oh no she didn't
by Furny
Summary: Oliver keeps getting pranked by Miley. They are minor pranks but everytime they end up almost kissing! When will Oliver build his courage to tell her how he really feels? Moliver!
1. Did it work?

How many things can Miley do to Oliver until he admits he loves her?

Let's find out shall we?

Numerous one-shots until he admits his love!

* * *

**Title- Did it work?**

**Age-17.**

**Date- June 27**

Miley walked into Oliver's house one day and saw he was sleeping on the couch…

Then an idea struck her…

She went into his kitchen and got a bowl and filled it with warm water…

She walked over to Oliver and found that one of his hands was sticking of the side. So she set his hand into the water and ten seconds he woke up and looked down.

"MILEY!" Oliver yelled looking for her.

"Did it work?" Miley asked from behind the couch.

"Oh you mean putting my hand in warm water making me pee my pants?" Oliver asked.

"hmm…. Yep!" Miley responded enthusiastically.

"Oh I'm going to get you!" Oliver said and chased after her out the door and down the beach. Miley ran into the ocean's waves just deep enough for her waist. Oliver chased after her and his pants washed off. Miley ran back out and unto the shore to await chasing again. Truth is she got him into the ocean just to wash his pants off just incase he caught her.

"Miley get back here and face me like a woman!" Oliver yelled.

"Haha never!" She yelled back and started to run again. She ran, but soon she felt her body engulfed into big muscular arms.

"See I got you." Oliver whispered into her ear.

"Yes you did." Miley said and they were about to kiss but found Lilly was running down the beach towards them… It would wait another day but sure enough it would happen.


	2. Olli Trolley smokin Oken in love?

**Title- Olli Trolley smokin Oken in love? **

**Age-17**

**Day- July 2**

Oliver was sitting on the beach with his cell phone in his hand thinking some girls wanted to take a ride on the Olli Trolley after he left flyers. Miley and Lilly saw and decide on a funny prank. They went over to the near-bye payphone and called his cellphone.

"hello?" Oliver answered.

"Yea hi, I saw your flyer you handed out and I thought you were really cute." Miley said trying to sound different.

"Oh so you want to take a ride on the Olli Trolley." Oliver asked.

"Yea." Miley said.

"How old are you?" Oliver asked.

"21." Miley said and looked over to him as he slapped his phone down. Miley and Lily both started cracking up and decided on doing it again.

"Smoken Oken here looking for a hot chick!" Oliver said.

"Salut est cet Olivier ?" Miley said 'Hi is this Oliver' in French.

"Ooo a French girl want to ride on the Olli Trolley?" Oliver asked.

"Je ne comprends pas" Miley said 'I don't understand.'

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Que ?" Miley asked 'what' too.

"Um ok bye now." Oliver said deciding that it was too hard to talk to her.

"Attendre ne pas aller pourtant" Miley said 'wait don't go yet.' But Oliver slammed his phone shut again! Once again they cracked up. Miley had one another idea and dialed his number again.

"Hello?" Oliver asked unsurely.

"Uh ya hi my name is Floogerhorner and Ia go-t ya flayer." Miley said trying to imitate a Norwegian girl.

"The Olli Trolley is now closed as he seems to already be in love!" Oliver yelled into the phone and shut it falling unto his back.

"Lilly… who do you think he means he is in love with?" Miley asked.

"Oh I don't know it may be some blonde secret identity pop star." Lilly said.

"What! Someone copied my thing!" Miley yelled.

"No Miles I meant you!" Lilly said.

"Me?" Miley asked.

"Ugh call him again and say it was us." Lilly said.

"Fine…" Miley said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Oliver yelled into the phone.

"How about for you to be a little more quiet." Miley said.

"Oh hi uh sorry Miley…" Oliver said.

"Why are you so pissed?" She asked.

"Well these girls keep calling me and found I only want one special girl." Oliver said.

"And who would that be?" Miley asked.

"That would be- Beep." Oliver's phone died.

Miley and Lilly away from the pay phone and sat next to Oliver.

"How did you know where I was?" Oliver asked.

"Oh we've been watching you answer our phone calls and slamming your phone shut." Miley said.

"Oh…. WHAT? THAT WAS YOU?!?!?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Miley started but got up and ran away. Soon Oliver caught her again and was about to kiss her AGAIN, but Miley's phone rang. It was her dad wanting for her to come home.

"Good-night Olli trolley smokin Oken in love." Miley said, kissed his cheek, and walked away leaving him to touch the tingling sensation in his cheek.

"Yea in love… in love with you." Oliver whispered out of her ear-shot.

Once again a failed attempt but soon enough she will be his…


	3. OoOoh what a prettiful man!

Title- OoOoh what a prettiful man. 

**Age- 17**

**Day- July 13**

It was 9 am on a Saturday morning when Miley decided that she would play another prank on Oliver. So she left to his house and climb through his open window. She got shaving cream and smeared it on his chin. Then she got out the make up and applied eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, foundation, and eyeliner. When she finished that put a fake mustache on him and tweezed his eyebrows. Put barrettes and pony tails in his long hair. Then she decided on one last piece, a beautiful bow. Only fifteen minutes later Oliver woke up and yawned. He saw Miley sitting on the edge of the bed, and smirked at her as he headed to the bathroom in his boxers. Miley heard a scream and then the shower start… Soon enough Oliver came in wearing shorts with wet hair.

"Haha funny." Oliver said sarcastically just standing there.

"I know right?" Miley said standing and smirking.

"Do you think this is funny." Oliver said and pushed her down on the bed.

"Oh no you didn't." Miley said in fake seriousness.

"Oh yes… yes I did." Oliver said proud of himself.

"Well Oliver what about you?" Miley asked.

"What about me?" he asked but Miley had got up and accidentally pulled him down onto her.

"Well this wasn't quite what I was thinking." Miley said as they were only 2 inches apart.

"Oh-well." Oliver said and was about to kiss her when…

"Oliver what are you doing on top of a girl in your shorts?" His mom walked in and said. Oliver looked down and realized how bad that it would look from her point of view.

"Mom… It is not what it looks like!" Oliver said.

"uh huh so then what was it?" She asked.

"Well she snuck in and covered me in make-up, then I had to take a shower. Then I pushed her onto the bed and she tried to push me back but she accidentally fell herself and I landed on her where we are 2 inches apart…" Oliver said.

"Whatever." She said and left.

"Now where were we?" Oliver asked but Miley pushed him off her and laughed.

"Maybe another time Oken, but for now, get a shirt on." Miley said and he blushed.

Yet another failed attempt but she did say maybe another time… so who knows what will happen?


	4. Thats ocean water!

**Age- 17**

**Day- July 15**

Oliver was sitting at Rico's snack shack just hanging out when Miley came up and sat beside him.

"Two waters Jackson!" She called.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said.

"Hi." She said and handed him one of the waters.

"Cheers?" Miley asked.

"Sure…. Cheers." He said clinking his bottle with hers. Then he opened it and took a big drink… That it until he realized what it tasted like.

"What the heck? These are ocean water!" He exclaimed.

"Correction… yours is ocean water." Miley said.

"Miley Jackson!" He yelled at them…

"Hey don't look at me she paid me." Jackson said.

"Thank you thank you very much… Well look at the time…. Hannah Montana has left the stage!" Miley ran. Oliver chased. This time Miley slipped, twisted, and fell on her back.

And guess what happened next… he fell too… on her.

"Miley we keep ending up in these predicaments every time you play a prank on me…" Oliver said.

"I know." She said.

"Why do you do it over then?" He asked.

"You tell me." Miley smirked, kissed his cheek, and pushed him off her…

Why can't her just kiss the girl?


	5. Oh my

**Title- Oh my…**

**Age- 17**

**Day- July 19**

Miley snuck into Oliver's house through his balcony and sat on his computer chair in the middle of the night. He was peacefully sleeping so she planned in her mind.

"I love you." She heard Oliver say, and she quickly turned to him only to see he was sleep talking. She decided to find out who he was talking about.

"Who am I?" She asked.

"That's a silly question." He said in his sleep.

"Oh really." Miley said.

"As long as Lily doesn't tell you." He spoke again.

"Lilly knows me?" Miley asked.

"Well duh you're like best friends Miley." He said and Miley quickly looked back to see if he was sleeping.

"Who am I?" Miley asked.

"Miley don't be silly…" Oliver breathed out deeply and said, "I love you."

"You… Love me?" She asked forgetting he was sleeping.

"So pretty and caring…zzzz." He said er dozed. Miley sat next to him on the bed.

"Oh wow… now I know how it feels when a guy loves you." Miley said and stared at him.

"…z…z…z…" He was out.

"Thank God you are a heavy sleeper." She said getting up only to be pulled into a tight grasp. She found herself in the warm, loving, muscular, but gentle arms of Oliver. She quickly thought of an excuse and fell into a warm sleep.

…. Morning…

Oliver opened his eyes and felt something warm next to him… Why was Miley in his bed with him? He wondered and fell back asleep just loving having her there. When he finally woke for real, he was holding onto her tight but she was awake. Realization hit that he was holding her so tight and he let go and fell off of the bed.

"Wait… why were you here… in my bed… with me?" He asked.

"Originally I was gonna come and write everywhere in lipstick but you grabbed me and pulled me down. It was comfy and I had a better idea… I made you fall of the bed didn't I?" Miley asked.

"I suppose you did but you look a little unsure… why?" Oliver asked.

"Well um I just have to… Go, bye!" She ran out the door and to Lily's.

Once she was there she rang the bell until Lily opened and Miley dragged her up to her room.

"What the heck Miley?" Lily asked.

"Lily last night I went to prank Oliver but he said…. in his sleep… that… that he loves me!"

"Oh man I told him you would find out." Lily said.

"You knew?" Miley asked.

"I dragged it out of him and he made me swear not to tell you." Lilly said.

"What am I gonna do?" Miley asked.

"I really don't want you to crush him Miley." Lilly said.

"Lilly I would never hurt Oliver… Emotionally!" She added because of her pranks.

"Maybe mentally… but Lily I think I might… love him too." Miley managed to get out.

"Oh my god really?" Lily asked.

"Yea." Miley replied.

"This is great." Lily said.

"But what do I do now?" Miley asked.

"Well I think its time for another one of Miley's pranks but this time it needs to be bigger!" Lily said smiling mischievously.


	6. The final single prank!

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly called from Rico's snack shack

"Oh hey Lilly." Oliver said as he noticed her talking to Jackson.

"Where's Miley?" He asked.

"Why do you care Oken?" Jackson asked completely clueless. Lilly just stared at him in a are-you-that-dumb way.

"Miley is sick with a stomach ache today." Lilly said.

"She is?" Oliver asked.

"Yea and she wanted you to go see her." Lilly said.

"Oh ok I'll be back in a little bit then." Oliver said as he started to skate board away to Miley's house. Once he got there he walked in and up the stairs.

"Hey Miley, you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yea just-Cough cough- just a cold." Miley said and smiled.

"What? Lilly said you had a stomach ache." Oliver said.

"Um… Lilly-cough-must have heard me wrong." Miley said.

"Oh ok… what did you want?" Oliver asked.

"I'll tell you but first I need you to get a couple things for my ok?" Miley said.

"Um sure." He said getting out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Ice cream, paper, super glue, glitter, ribbon, a video camera, and scissors." Miley said.  
"OK…?" Oliver said and walked away.

"Missions a go." She spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Roger that Ms. Montana." Lilly's voice came through.

When Oliver got downstairs he went to get the glue first. He found it and grabbed it. Then he got the glitter which he accidentally spilled on his hand. He got the paper and ribbon then the scissors and lastly he got the video camera and ice cream. He brought them up to Miley's room.

"Here." Oliver handed her the ice cream and video camera because they were heaviest.

"Ok." Miley said turning the video camera on and started taping Oliver.

"What should I do with these?" Oliver asked.

"Put them on the bed." Miley said.

"Ok." He tried to but the glue stuck to his hands and then glitter stuck to the glue.

"Little stuck-cough?" Miley asked.

"Uh yea im just gonna go wash it off n the bathroom." Oliver said and opened the door to have a bucket of sticky glue fall on him. Then he struggled and fell on a bag of feathers.

"Miley!" Oliver yelled.

"Ok come here." Miley said but once he got there she put a paper beak on him and tied a ribbon around his head.

"Of course." Oliver said.

"Ok I had my fun go take a shower I left some of your clothes in there. Then come back and I have a surprise for you." Miley said.

"Fine." Oliver sulked to the bathroom and soon came out clean.

"Ok now lay down here and clothes your eyes." Miley said and he did as he was told.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Well the other night when I snuck into your house. I heard you sleep talk."Miley said.

"So what's your point?" Oliver asked.

"You announced your love for a certain someone in the room." Miley said.

"Oh my god." Oliver said and tried to open his eyes.

"No, don't… is it true?" Miley asked.

"Haha um well yea it is." Oliver said.

"Ok." Miley said. She laid on him and kissed him passionately.

"Miley?" Oliver said.

"I love you Oliver." Miley said and Oliver caught on and kissed back.


	7. No prank today?

This was the first day of school as a couple with Miley. Oliver was fidgeting to get his lock open on his locker when Miley showed up behind him with a smirk.

"Hey Oliver." She said still smirking. Oliver turned around slowly to smirk back.

"What are you going to do to me today?" Oliver asked knowing that she would probably play a prank.

"Nothing." Miley said still with a smirk on her face.

"Oh sure… You always prank me on important day like the first day of school." Oliver said.

"Well I am too focused on Hannah to play anything on you today." Miley said before kissing his cheek and pulling away slowly. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared. Then they went on talking about the new couple.

"I'll be watching you." Oliver said taking his two fingers and making the signal Roxi always does.

"You can't mess with the puma." Miley said.

"Or worse, Roxi." Oliver added and they both laughed.

"Oliver, would I prank you now that we're a couple?" Miley asked.

"YES! Just last week you made me get a 'dead' crab out of the package when it wasn't even 'dead'! I still don't know how it got my butt… Then a week before that when we were sitting in your living room you gave me a gum sandwich! You know I hate gum!" Oliver said, not mean just proving a point.

"Fine so I do still prank you but I won't today." Miley said.

"I still am going to be watching out for one." Oliver said still smirking.

"Ok but you will be surprised." Miley said and started to walk off but Oliver caught her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Miley said and kissed him. The principal walked by.

"No kissing in school grounds." She said not even looking up from her book.

"Wow she is good." Miley said.

"You said it… bye babe." Oliver said.

"Goodbye ya donut." Miley smirked and left…

"She's got you good." Oliver heard from behind.

"I know but I love her so much." Oliver spoke.

"Hahaha, what does she have planned today?" she asked.

"I don't know Lilly." Oliver said turning to face her.

"Good luck Brother." Lilly said passing him to her homeroom.

"Bye Lils." Oliver said back and headed to open his locker again.

When he went to his locker before lunch, he opened his locker slowly expecting something to fall out on him but only a note did.

"Dear Oliver, Meet me at the beach after school… Love Miley."

He shrugged and couldn't wait until he went.

After school he got on his skateboard and rode to the beach. He saw her sitting in the sand and walked up behind her quietly. He was trying to sneak up on her.

"Hey Oliver." She said without moving a muscle.

"You're as good as the principal." Oliver said.

"I know right?" Miley giggled.

"So what did you want? Are you going to prank me now or something?" He asked.

"Nope. I told you I am not pranking you today." Miley said.

"Ok ok… Anyway… Why did school start today? It's a Friday." Oliver said.

"I don't know Oliver but let's get Lilly to come and have a sleep over." Miley said.

"Ok." Oliver said and handed Miley his cell phone.

It rang once only.

"Hey Lover boy." Lilly said while Oliver tried to hide his blushing face.

"Uh sorry Lilly but I would rather be Lover girl haha, so lets have a sleepover." Miley said.

"Ohh shoot Miley I can't I have to get up early and travel to Sacramento to see my Grandma." Lilly said.

"Oh ok then have fun… bye." Miley said.

"bye girl." Lilly said hanging up.

"She can't." Miley told Oliver.

"I don't think your dad would let me stay over alone considering we are seventeen." Oliver said.

"Oliv- your right… I think he trusts you." Miley said.

"Maybe let's go over to your house." Oliver said.

"Ok." Miley agreed and followed him.

Soon enough they were playing a game of chase. Miley was running away from Oliver. She got to her house and locked her door.

"Miley!" Oliver yelled.

"Miles… Let your boyfriend in." Robby Ray said.

"Fine." Miley said opening the door.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

"Daddy-" Miley started.

"No." Robby Ray said.

"What? I didn't even tell you." Miley said.

"I know… fine what?" Robby Ray asked.

"Can Oliver sleep over… You know you trust him." Miley said.

"Miles I trust him but I don't trust his hormones." Robby Ray said.

"Please daddy you can trust us… We are a new couple. All we do is kiss and when he rubs my back its so-" Miley was cut off.

"Ok ok fine just kissing though." Robby Ray said.

"Of course." Miley and Oliver said in unision.

"Can I trust you while I go to visit your brother at the University?" Robby Ray asked.

"Yea daddy we're just going to watch movies." Miley said.

"Ok then bye sweet heart." Robby Ray said grabbing his suitcase and walking out the front door.

"Bye daddy." Miley said back.

"What movies are we going to watch?" Miley asked as they walked up to her room.

"How about the ring 2?" Oliver asked.

"Fine but you have to watch step up first." Miley said.

"Ok ok let's go watch them." Oliver said putting Step up in.

They sat holding hands the whole movie, Miley cried a little and Oliver held her.

Then during the Ring 2 Miley fell asleep but Oliver woke her when the movie was over.

"It's 10 o'clock." Oliver said.

"Hmm… let's play truth or dare… you first pick." Miley said.

"Truth." He stated.

"When did you start having a crush on me?" Miley asked.

"It was so long ago I don't remember." Oliver said.

"Ok." Miley smirked.

"You pick now." Oliver said.

"I'm not chicken dare." Miley smirked.

"I dare you to passionately make out with me." Oliver said.

"Ok." Miley said and laid on the bed. Oliver climbed next to her half on her and they started to kiss very passionately.

"I think this dare has expired." Miley said fifteen minutes later.

"Fine." Oliver said and got off of her.

"Pick again." Miley said.

"Dare me baby." Oliver said. Miley handed something to him smirking. His jaw dropped and he embarrassingly walked into the bathroom… Twenty Minutes later he came out with no shirt on and with a bra on upside down.

"Oliver that's not how you wear one." Miley giggled.

"I thought you weren't going to prank me." Oliver said.

"That my love was a dare." Miley said unhooking the bra and putting it on him right.

"Aw man…" Oliver said.

"Dare me again babe." Miley said.

"Hm… I dare you to unhook this bra and take it off." Oliver said.

Miley did as her dare was.

"You again." Miley said.

"Truth." Oliver said.

"If you had to choose a life where you married me or a life where you were rich. Which would it be?" Miley asked.

"Miley… I don't think you understand how much I love you… I would give everything I had just to make you smile." Oliver said.

"Oliver that was really sweet." Miley said.

"I love you Miles and I hope someday you will marry me." Oliver said.

"I love you too Oliver." Miley said and kissed him again.

"Now its your turn." Oliver said.

"Dare me." Miley said.

"Make out with me until mid-night." Oliver said.

"That's and hour." Miley said.

"Yea?" Oliver asked.

"I accept the challenge." Miley said.

"Good." Oliver said and once again laid on her. They kissed and Oliver was only wearing shorts still. Miley was only in a tank top and shorts. An hour later they didn't stop. They kissed for an extra thirty minutes.

"I think its twelve." Miley said.

"Oh ok." Oliver said and went to get ready for bed. When he came back he was in boxers but it didn't bug either of them. Miley changed into just underwear and a shirt. Neither were uncomfortable with each other.

"I love you Oliver." Miley said.

"I love you more than anyone, more than I loved Hannah Montana when I was obsessed." Oliver said. Miley just chuckled and cuddled up to him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Miley woke up in the middle of the night and grabbed a marker. She scribbled, 'I love Miley.' On his face, chest, and arms. Then she took a picture.

"Goodnight Love." Miley said.

In the morning Oliver woke up with his arms again tightly holding unto his girlfriend. Miley woke up and giggled at him.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Miley said but Oliver knew better and ran to the bathroom. This time he didn't wash it off he came back with a marker and wrote, 'I love Oliver.' On her forehead.

"I have taught you well." Miley said.

"You said you wouldn't prank me last night." Oliver said.

"I said I wouldn't prank you yesterday but it was past mid-night." Miley said.

"Of course… I do love you though." Oliver said. They were soon in the position they were in so many times before. This time they kissed though.

"Don't worry the pictures are going on my myspace." Miley said.

"What pictures?" Oliver asked.

"In the camera I hid from you." Miley smirked, but Oliver shrugged and kissed her again.


	8. Graduation congratulations!

"I can't believe we are graduating!" Miley exclaimed to Lilly and Oliver.

"Yea I know!" Oliver said.

"Hey guys I have to go I will see you later love birds." Lilly said heading off.

"So Oliver you should come over tonight." Miley said to her Boy friend.

"Yea maybe I should." Oliver said.

"My dad is gone so we have to house all to ourselves." Miley said.

"Yea we could eat s'mores and have a pillow fight." Oliver exclaimed as Miley burst out laughing.

"Oliver you naïve young man." Miley said.

"I love you." Oliver said. Every trace of boyness and joking was gone.

"I love you too." Miley told him as she kissed him passionately.

"Good." Oliver said.

The next day.

Congratulation class of 2010!

"Yes Oliver we did it!" Miley exclaimed as they walked into her new apartment.

"I'm going to take a shower." Oliver said heading off to the bathroom.

"5…4…3…2…" Miley counted down with her fingers.

"MILEY!" Oliver screamed.

"Yes hun?" Miley asked as he came out of the bathroom with a heart hole on the butt of his boxers.

"Yea thanks." He said turning around.

"Yep." Miley said giggling.

"I'm going to bed." He said.

"Ok night babe." Miley said.

"Night." Oliver said walking to their bedroom.

"4…3…2…" She counted down again.

"Miles!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked as he came out in his boxers, with colorful feathers all over him. Some were even falling out of the whole in the back of his boxers. Then he opened his mouth and even more fell out.

"I love you come here and hug me!" Oliver said and started to chase her around until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Your breaking up with me? No im not

Why It should be MOLIVER:

1 When Hannah sings If we were a movie… SHE SAYS BEST FRIEND! Not some weird Actor that kisses her and says Oh by the way I have to go shoot a movie for 4 months!!

2 Jake is a weird egotistical cocky boy who happens to be about 18 in real life.

3 Oliver used to love Hannah Montana, Why? Maybe he thought she was pretty. But whose pretty face was it? MILEY'S!

4 Yea we all know Cody Linley is cute but I by far like Mitchel Musso better.

5 THEY ARE SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!

6 Oliver says, "It's free food I'm a guy do the math." And Miley copied him and said, "They're shoes I'm a girl do the math."

7 Oliver and Miley support each other.

8 Yes we all know Oliver is a doughnut but we all love him.

9 His name is Oliver Oscar Oken and in if we were a movie she sings, "Guess you'll never know that I should win and _**Oscar**_ for the scene im in." !!!! (Lol probably not convincing but oh well!)

* * *

On with the story now… 

A year after their high school graduation, Oliver and Miley were at a very fancy restaurant.

Miley sat there in wonder _Why am I here? It isn't Valentines day…is it? Nah… WAIT! It's our dating anniversary! OH MAN!!! That totally slipped my mind, I hope he didn't get me a present._

As Miley sat there, seemingly in her own world, Oliver was silently fiddling his hands in nervousness.

"Miley…" Oliver spoke to her, actually making her jump back to reality.

"What…?" Miley asked oblivious to his fidgeting.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked chuckling a bit.

"Oh um yea I just forgot about something…. And it just hit me." Miley said joining the laughter.

They sat in silence until their dinner came. After, they walk to a nearby park and sat on a bench.

"Uh, Miley… the reason I brought you out tonight is because I don't like this whole dating thing we have going on… I want to change that." Oliver said.

"WHAT?" Miley almost screeched.

"No let me finish." Oliver tried.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Miley yelled as quietly as she could, standing up. (Yelling Quietly…? Lol)

"NO!" Oliver stood up next to her and took her hands.

"I can't believe you want to just drop everything we had together… I mean I know I prank yo-" Miley yelled but Oliver kissed her.

"Now if you would have let me finish I would like to say something else. Like I said before, the reason I brought you out tonight is because I don't like this whole dating thing we have going on… I want to change that. No I am not breaking up with you. I would never, I love you too much to ever breakup with you. I brought you here to say that you are my everything… Marry me." Oliver said taking a diamond ring out of his pocket.

Miley sat speachless for a moment and then decided to have some fun.

"Hmm I really have to think about this…I'm still trying to choose between you, Jack, and Matt." she said.

"WHAT?" Oliver cried.

"Just kidding Oliver. Of course I will marry you." Miley smirked and Oliver smirked back as he slid the ring on her left ring finger, and picked her up and carried her bridal style to his car. Then they went back to Miley's house happily engaged.


	10. Hahaha just kidding UH OH!

Oliver woke up in his bed with Miley sleeping peacefully next to him. He got up quietly and snuck into the bathroom. Miley opened her eyes and started thinking… what would be the best way to freak Oliver out. Then she got an idea and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted back into sleep. She woke up to the smell of eggs. _Oh no he's trying to cook again._ Miley got up and walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen her dad was there making eggs and bacon.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Hey bud I just stopped by to give you breakfast on your birthday." He said.

"Its my birthday?" Miley asked.

"Happy birthday baby." Oliver came in the front door.

"How long was I sleeping?" Miley asked.

"It's ten." Oliver said.

"Oh…" Miley said.

"I thought you were going to the mall with Lilly today." Oliver said.

"Yea I am I better get ready." Miley ran up the stairs and got ready to go. Soon Lilly got there and they slipped out the door together. At the mall they bought all sorts of clothes. When they got to Miley and Oliver's house the lights were off and no sound was coming from the big house that was paid for by Hannah.

As they walked in they turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone there yelled.

"AHHH! Miley screamed excitedly as she recognized her friends from school and Tennessee.

"Im glad you like it Miles." Oliver said.

"You! I love you soooo much." Miley kissed him hard and whispered in his ear. "I have something to tell you later tonight."

As they all enjoyed seeing each other again, the night was over quickly and Oliver and Miley were getting ready for bed.

"Oliver I have to tell you something…" Miley said.

"What are you ok or not ok or something?" Oliver asked worriedly. This was part of her plan.

"I'm pregnant." Miley said trying to hold in a giggle.

"Oh that's it your just-" but before he said it he passed out on the bed. Ten minutes later he stirred.

"Oliver wake up I just wanted to see how you would react if I was." Miley said.

"Oh ok then… let's just forget I fainted, ok?" Oliver said.

"Alright I will if you will." Miley said.

"But you might need extra convincing to make me forgive you." Oliver smirked.

"Oh alright." Miley said as they started making out passionately…

* * *

2 weeks later…

"Uh oh…" Miley said as she looked at the pink shape of her positive pregnancy test.


	11. Terrible Trio

"MOM!" A child's voice was heard upstairs.

"What?" A woman in her mid thirties yelled up the stairs.

"Come up here." A different child yelled.

"Alright." She yelled back and walked up the stairs into the room the noise was coming from.

"AHH!" She screamed as she found herself being pulled up by her foot. Soon she saw she was covered in light blue feathers and purple goo hanging by her feet in the doorway, with three kids laughing hysterically at her.

"You three better let me down or I will have to talk to your father." She said sternly although she knew she taught them well.

"Miley!…. Miley?" A deep voice yelled through the house.

"I'm up in Silver's room." Miley yelled back.

"Oh how was your day… What are you doing hanging up by your feet?" he asked.

"Oliver be careful they may have set a trap for you." Miley said.

"I don't see anything…" But it was too late… he was pulled up by his feet too and was hanging there in the same way as Miley.

"Oh you guys are in so much trouble when we get down." Miley said.

"Alright but that might be a while so let's go set up battle stations." Violet said to her sister Silver and her little brother Todd. Violet and Silver were ten and eleven and Todd was nine. The three walked away and went downstairs.

"Now what?" Miley asked.

"I don't know you're the master of pranks." Oliver said.

"Give me your cell phone… I need to make a call to the second best pranksters.

"Hello?" Two voices were heard.

"Yes…. Riley Cody, I need you to prank the little three." Miley told her eldest children.

"What do you have in mind?" They asked.

"Anything as long as you don't hurt them." Miley said.

"Alrighty then." Riley said.

"Bye!" Cody said.

"Bye." Miley replied.

"Do you have your pocket knife?" Miley asked.

"Yea just a second." Oliver said.

"Ok." Miley waited.

"I left it in our room." Oliver said.

"Give me your phone again." Miley said and dialed some numbers.

"Lilly get over here quick and come in the back entrance. Make sure the terrible trio don't see you and come up to Silver's room. And bring a sharp knife." Miley said.

"Alright I guess." Lilly said.

Soon Lilly arrived and she got up without the three seeing her. As soon as she got up to them she cracked up.

"Yea yea they got my genes now cut us down." Miley said.

Lilly took her knife and sawed Oliver's rope making him land on her face but quickly recovered and caught Miley when she fell. Then they heard a scream…

Cody's friend was dressed up in a werewolf suit and was chasing the terrible trio around. They ran out the door and ran into Cody dressed as a zombie and Riley dressed as a vampire. The three screamed again and ran around the house and jumped into the pool only to find it filled with Jelly beans and cream soda. They realized they had been tricked but shrugged it off since they were now in a pool of sweets.

"Riley Cody, I said to prank them not make there taste buds go wild." Miley said appearing next to her sixteen-year-old twins.

"Just wait…" Cody said as the pool started to make a ton of popping noises and the kids got freaked out and jumped out only to have the sweets fly up at them and they were covered in a sticky mess.

"You two are good." Miley said to them.

"Yea we know." The twins said.

"Now maybe next time you will use your power for good instead of evil." Miley said turning her attention back to the sticky trio.

"Maybe we will…" Silver said.  
"But then again you never know…" Violet said.

"Who is on your team…" Todd finished.

"You three are starting to creep me out…" Miley said.

"Ok you three you all have to go clean up the messes you made in Silver's room." Oliver said.

"Awww…. Fine…" They said.

Later that night with Oliver and Miley.

"Miles they are so much like you… I think Cody and Riley are becoming excellent pranksters." Oliver said.

"Oliver… I love you. Remember when I used to prank you…" Miley said.

"Uhhhh Miley… You still do. Like when you gave me salt instead of sugar last night at dinner. Or on Sunday when you 'forgot' to tell me you spilt on all my clothes making me where those old shorts and shirt that are ripped and stained to that wedding." Oliver said.

"Accidents happen Oliver… Still you love me the same." Miley said.

"That I do baby cakes. That I do." Oliver said kissing her one last time before they turned out the lights only to dream of all their good time together… and all of Miley's pranks.

**A/N: Well I think this is the end… I really liked this story although Miley isn't really a prankster in her show… but oh well.**


	12. Favorite?

Thank you all for the reviews! One more thing though... I want to know which one you think was the best prank so please tell me what you think!

1. Did it work?: Oliver pees his pants

2. Olli Trolley smokin Oken in love?: Miley and Lilly prank call him.

3. OoOoh what a prettiful man.: Miley puts make up on him.

4. That's ocean water!: Miley and Jackson put ocean water in his water bottle.

5. Oh my…:Miley was going to prank him but Oliver spilled that he loved her while sleep talking.

6. The final single prank: Miley pretends to be sick and sets Oliver up to get stuff to prank himself.

7. No prank today?: Miley says she wont prank him that day so she waits until after midnight and writes all over him.

8. Graduation Congratulations: Miley cuts a heart in the back of Oliver's boxers.

9. You're breaking up with me? No i'm not.: Miley thinks Oliver is breaking up with her but he ends up proposing.

10. Haha just kidding... UH OH: Miley tells him shes pregnant when she's not but only to find out a couple weeks later that she was...

And last but not least

11. Terrible Trio.: Miley and Oliver's children prank them.


End file.
